Stuck!
by Shimmer of an Angel
Summary: Great. One half of me likes Krad and the other likes Dark. This is going to be a fun trip. Repost of SHimmer of Lost Souls
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Never have, never will own DNAngel.

Shimmer of an Angel- This is going to be interesting I'm testing the water. If I get no reviews I won't write on, and if I get at least 1 review that not bad I will write on. I'm really nervous about this… Oh and this chappy will be short, don't kill me.

* * *

Rei'sRoom Your House

The same annoying beeping noise that always woke me up was blaring in my left ear. I rolled over and put a pillow over my head muttering about the fact that I wasn't going to get up. Slipping the pillow back off my head I made a sat up groggily rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

I slipped into my fluffy panda slippers and wandered off to the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower I slipped into my clothing. In my school we didn't have a dress code so we could ware whatever we wanted. I slipped a tight pair of low cut blue jeans on, slipping a back belt through it and added a purple shirt to my top half.

My older brother, Krad, had bought me this shirt when he went to America last year with his class. Dark, his friend had bought his sister a matching one.

* * *

School

I slipped into my seat just as the bell rang out of breath. Star Mousey, my best friend since forever, slipped me a note a note under the desk.

_Why in the world were you so late? Krad was here almost 40 minutes before you! He and Dark are plotting something again. Oh and my brother is checking you out. _(I blushed heavily at this, Dark is most def the hottest guy in our school… Krad is right after him but I'm not going to say he's hot he's my brother.) _Then again most of the boys are._

_S.M._

I frowned ever since Star and I had joined the soccer team the guys had been acting really friendly.

_For your information I was 'so late' because I locked my key inside the house and Krad left me to get it myself. The only reason you ever notice when I'm here is when Krad is here! I don't really care if Dark and Krad are plotting something again, they do it everyday and in less it has something to do with us I don't need to hear about it!_

_R.M._

"Oh but it is about you and Star." A voice I new out of instinct as Darks whispered in my ear. His purple hair fell on the side of my face making it tingle it a wired way. Krad leaned over onto my desk trying to read my note to Star.

Star came to my rescue in a flash.

"Look Dark back off this has nothing to do with you. If it did we would tell you." Dark lazily rapped his arms around my neck placing his cheek against mine. I felt my face grow hot, I placed two fingers on my left cheek- our sign for 'do something!'

"Just because your jealous of the attention Krad is givingRei doesn't mean you can barge into our conversations." About three weeks ago I had found out I was really adopted and had nothing to do with Krads family, naturally I told Star. With things like this Star can't keep her mouth shut, by 2 the whole school knew. Star and I had fought for a week after that.

"PlusRei doesn't want us to leave, do you?" He whispered the last words quietly into my ear. My blush deepened, to tell you the truth; I didn't want him to but Krad was giving me a funny look. Just my luck it was a look of jelousy and Star had seen it.

Star had had a MAJOR crush on Krad for the last 2 years, she just never told him. I knew immediately she was mad. She was pissed to put it bluntly. Her face was twisted in anger.

"You know whatRei you can deal with this your self, you obiouly love it." She turned on her heel and strutted off. My mouth hung open, this was not my fault! Why in the world would Star blame me? A weird feeling stirred in my stomach, like a nervous feeling.

I had once talked to Krad about it and he had yelled at me. It was obvious to me whatever I was feeling he had too. That's when two names had came up, on my 2nd older brothers, Satoshi and two Star's older brother, Daiskue. As far as I was conserved they were just normal people- that was until I heard there conversation.

Flashback

_**"Look Satoshi I know there is no way we can have our soul completely separated, but I would prefer if you would stay in your own body!" Krad was yelling at Satoshi who was sitting at the kitchen table with his eyes covered.**_

_**"Look Krad I didn't do it on purpose! Your mind has been so open since the Hiwa family adopted her! If you would just keep you feelings contained I wouldn't stumble on your thoughts!" By this time I was utterly confused; stay in his body? Stumble on his thoughts? What in the hell were they talking about?**_

_**An uneasy stir occurred in my stomach casting my mind away from Satoshi and Krad. Lately every time I came around Krad and Satoshi that feeling of uneasiness would occur…**_

End of Flashback

Dark slid his arms from around my neck and followed his sister to see what she was crying about. I stood up to follow but before I could move forward Krad rapped his arms around my stomach and pulled me against him.

I could feel his hot breath on the back of my neck as he held me close to him a slight grin I couldn't see on his face. He moved his head to my shoulder where he rested it.

"Krad get off of me!" It wasn't that I didn't like Krad it was the fact that Star was looking our way. Krad sighed and released me a strange feeling of lose came from deep inside me, and I shivered.

Krad saw me shiver and stepped closer lending me his warmth. The weird nervous feeling came over my body again and I stepped away pretending to tie my shoe. I didn't like the feeling he gave me. My body reacted that way to Dark- but another, a deeper part of my body reacted that way to Krad.

I sighed a stood up looking at Star, she shoot me a dirty look at turned her head flipping her black/purple hair over her shoulder. Grumbling I sat down as Dark walked over. He put a finger on his neck indicating we would talk later.

"Class I have an important announcement. In three days we will be traveling to America." A series of ooo's and ahh's went around the classroom. "You will be going in threesomes of my choice. Please get this permission slip signed by your parent of guardian." A small white slip was passed out around the class-

_Dear Guardian,_

_This week we will be taking a trip to The U.S. We will be staying there for 1 month. Your child will be paired up with two people who will be living with them over the month. This is a program to teach the U.S. history, English, and team work. We look forward to seeing your child._

_Mr. Hawk_

Guardians signature

Childs signature

_Please put any notes, medicine or allergies your student has on the back of this paper. Thank you_

"Please have this slip returned by tomorrow. Then I will assign you your partners." I smiled, I was living with Krad and Satoshi so I could get them to sign it and turn it in for me. Krad was obviously thinking along the same lines as he held his hand out for my paper; by the looks of it he already had Satoshi's.

He signed it and scribbled a note on the back making sure I didn't see it he showed it to Dark who grinned. Krad passed the letter back to Mr. Hawk who raised his eyebrows and looked at me.

I looked to Star hoping to talk to her about it but she gave me a cold glare and spun around talking to Satoshi instead. Satoshi gave me a helpless look and I shrugged; who knows maybe Star would get over Krad and try Satoshi.

Shimmer of an Angel- Well that was a long chapter to write, (for me) I couldn't think of what to write! I really wanted to put there conversation in that chapter but I decided against it. If people are interested and want to find out what the story will continue like I hope they will send reviews.

**Coming up Next: Who will you get partnered with? What was the note Krad wrote on the back of your permission slip?**


	2. Chapter 2

Title/ Stuck

Shimmer of an Angel/ Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thanks/

pyro the dark angel- Yah, I wrote this already, I'm going to be posting these one at a time but it will be comtinued.

Kosmic Kitty- Its a repost of Shimmer of Lost Souls

Shimmering Solitude- Nice, of course you would know! Sure I would love fo you to beta this!

_

* * *

_

_He signed it and scribbled a note on the back making sure I didn't see it he showed it to Dark who grinned. Krad passed the letter back to Mr. Hawk who raised his eyebrows and looked at me.

* * *

_

I gave Krad a questioning look and he stuck his tongue out at me. I turned to Dark and gave him a puppy dog look; he gave me thumbs up. Obviously they went about to tell me what they were planning. The rest of the day went by fast and of course it was boring. I spent about 40 minutes during school to try and get Dark and Krad to tell me what they had written on my slip- but of course all they did was grin evilly at me.

I walked home with Satoshi trying to pry information from him about Star and her attitude toward me. He gave me the ask-me-again-and-kill-you look and I shut up.

About six blocks away from er- the mansion I struck up another conversation.

"So you and Star seem to be getting along well…" Satoshi was pissed. He rarely lost it but when he did you better run for cover- and that's what I did.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I sprinted down the streets at top speed, jumping fences and dodging trees. By the time I got to our door I had lost my breath and was gasping for air. Satoshi had stopped chasing me about three blocks ago- and I had stopped in the middle of someone's yard.

There dog chased me all the way home snapping at my heels the whole way.

* * *

Rei's room's balcony

I sighed and took a deep breath leaning heavily on the railing. Just earlier I received a phone call from Star telling me to wear my new skirt to school the next day. Lost in my thought I had forgotten that just recently Krad had broken it- that night he was pissed off at me.

The railing snapped and I fell through the crack plummeting to the ground. Luckily or unluckily Krad hand placed a pool there for his training, and I hit the water with a painful SMACK!

* * *

The next morning Dark's room

Dark sat up and yawned exposing his bare chest to the world- the world being his messy room. A note was stuck up on his door and written in purple ink-

_Morning Dark, Krad called. He wants you to call him back, he said it's about, you-know-who- whatever that's suppose to mean. Meet us down stairs we already packed half your bags for America. Today partners are announced. _

_Come downstairs soon, Star._

Dark smiled through another yawn. Yesterday Krad and himself had written a little note on the back of Rei's note.

* * *

In school Rei's POV

I tried another conversation with Star. For the beginning it was okay,

"Er- Hi Star…" It was a nervous hello not the normal HELLO!

"Hey." She was distracted with something else, but I couldn't tell what it was. I tried again.

"What you got there?" She looked up at me and I could tell what was coming.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the slut of the hour." I felt tears well up in my eyes, for the first time in 3 years I had worn a skirt. It was black and short with a black belt in it. I had a tight black shirt on that read DRAMA is big letters and converses.

"Just to refresh your memory, Star" I spat. "You were the one who told me to wear this skirt!" I was pissed. The only person I would wear a skirt for was Star. Did she ask me to wear it just to piss me off?

"What the hell are you talking about bitch?" There was a sharp intake of breath around the deadly quite classroom. "I could never call you after what you did!"

"I didn't do anything for your information if you liked him in the first place you should have used your 'all mighty' courage and told him." I had struck a nerve. She gasped and glared at me.

"You're such an ass! You know I couldn't tell him! You know why!" Yes I knew if Dark found out he would make fun of her for the rest of her life but what did that have to do with me? She burst into tears of fury and slapped me across the face.

I blinked bring my hand up to my face in disbelief, no matter how much we hated each other we never hit!

At that exact moment the teacher walked in. Motioning for the class to sit down he started his speech.

"I have received the permission slip from all of you and have decided your groups. Star, Satoshi, and Daiskue will be together." I stole a hidden glance at Star wondering if she was still to mad at me to show any emotion. It turned out she was. "Rei, Krad, and Dark will be together." Everything seemed to be droned out. Me, partner with Dark _and _Krad? I glanced at them to see if they agreed with me.

They had huge grins plastered to there faces- that's when it hit me. Krad had written to Mr. Hawk and told him that as my guardian I had to be with him and Dark.

I stared blankly at them for at least 2 minutes, before Mr. Hawk passed out another sheet of paper telling us what we needed to bring and what we would be doing.

My mouth hit the ground. What was he playing at he didn't honestly think I would do something like that! Even on a trip to America!

I read over the paper, once and twice over. There were murmurs all over the classroom. For a moment I forgot I was in a fight with Star and looked at her with my a hand on my neck- kidding, right?

Star, however hadn't forgotten about our fight, and made a very rude gesture at me. I turned to Dark and placed a hand to my forehead- we need to talk, NOW! He shook his head and formed the words "at lunch." Sighing first I nodded.

My hand shot up into the air when Mr. Hawk asked if there were any questions. He sighed, calling on me wasn't his favorite thing to do- I always seemed to have some smart-alic comment to make. However he nodded at me in a gesture for me to begin.

"Mr. Hawk" I used a fake formal voice. "Are you aware that you have paired the girls with two guys?" He grimaced and nodded- he had seen this one coming. "Here, on this paper you say we will all be living together?" He sighed again and rubbed his eyes.

"Many students have requested these people before hand with out the knowledge of the living arrangements." He opened his mouth to continue talking but I interrupted.

"Isn't it required for you to write this down on the permission slip?" He frowned at me in a disapproving manner.

"In the course syllable I did tell you that you would be living with fellow students for a short period of time." I snorted with laughter.

"A short period of time Mr. Hawk? Did you know that there are 31 days in the particular month you have chosen?" A stern look came over his face and his voice hardened.

"Yes Miss Miller, I am well aware that there are 31 days 'in that particular month!' Now if you would like to discuss this any further you can discuss it with the hall!"

(A.N: Students in Japan have to stand out in the hall with buckets of water for a period of time)

There were a series of "oh snap" around the classroom before it went silent. Everyone was looking at me for so sort of come back but I kept my mouth shut. Star had always backed me up when this happened and now that we were fighting I didn't have anything to say to that. Krad raised a golden eyebrow at me, I shrugged letting the whole class know I had nothing to say.

A funny look was on Mr. Hawk's face when I didn't reply in a rude way. He shook his head and smiled.

"Please don't forget to pack tonight. Tomorrow we will be meeting at the airport at 5'0 clock sharp."

* * *

Lunch time, outside

Krad, Dark and I were sitting under our favorite cherry tree; usually Star would be there to but now… I was leaning back against the tree my legs in a lady like way (I was well aware of how high my skirt was) with my eyes closed when Dark started to talk to me.

"Stars jealous of you, you know?" My eyes snapped open. Why in the world would Star tell Dark about her crush on Krad? Star only told Daiskue about her love interests! I motioned for him to go on.

"It's not like she really hates you, Rei, it's just that her crush on- er… K has grown over a course of about 5 years." When I didn't say anything he continued on, well aware that Krad was listening intently. "With all the attention we're giving you she doesn't know what to do. She says you can't make up your mind about it." I sighed and thought for a second.

"I can't make up my mind and nether of you are helping much." I new that Krad had just figured out who 'K' was because his face lit up.

"That's why you're going to be living with us. By the time were out of America you'll have decided on who you like more." I had a sneaking suspicion there was more to it but didn't peruse it.

* * *

Rei's room

I snapped my two trunks together and tossed my game bag on top of it. I had spent about 4 hours finding, packing, unpacking, and repacking everything that I would need over our trip. Every single item I owned (that was clothing) had been stacked neatly into a suitcase.

Krad had nearly commanded me to pack a bag for the ride over, insisting with a fake look of innocents that he and Dark weren't going to do anything to me. I was blasting my music so I didn't here when Krad slipped into my room.

I only became aware of his presence whern he rapped his arms around my waist pulling me uncomfortably close to his body. He placed his forehead against mine and kissed my nose lightly. He smiled when I squirmed and tried to pull away from him.His arms slipped just under the hem of my shirt rubbing by back gently.

An odd sensation came over me- a type of tingling I couldn't explain if I wanted to. I pulled gently away from Krad, his gold hair brushing against me neck. He pulled me back kissing my neck tenderly before releasing me.

He slipped back out of the room leaving me to think about what had happened. My mind swirled with thoughts and memories of him all jumbled up in a mess. A sharp feeling of pain came over my body like fire.

I cried out in pain as my body changed. I felt myself grow taller my hair grow longer, my eyes changed- everything I once was, was changing.

Were a normal girl once kneeled a tall silver haired beauty kneeled instead. Her skin was almost white making it look like she was glowing. Her eyes snapped open revealing on dark one light eye instead of the normal blue.

If there was ever a perfect maiden out there this would be her. I was losing control over my body as this imposter took over. I tried to fight her but she slipped around me like water does a stream leaving me on the inside of the soul not the outside.

What the hell are you doing to me?> I screamed trying desperately to regain control over my body.

_ I've been in your body for years now. There's no way you can fight me.> _I pulled back in a disgusted manner.

First get the hell out of my body! Second what the hell are you doing in my body? And third who are you?> A sad feeling over took my body- wait was this even my body? The mirror across the room was telling me it wasn't.

_ This is a sad tale you ask me to tell…To put it bluntly I am you, that's why you can't fight me. My name is Shaynimaer__ but call me Shay.>_

No way I'm going to call you Shay! You won't even be here tomorrow!> A delicate giggle came from my- Shays body.

_ Rei, I'm part of you now. I'll always be here whether you like it or not.> _The little me, spirit me, or whatever was dumbstruck.

How do you know what I'm thinking?> I demanded. She giggled again this time in a louder voice.

_ Look, lets make this clear now just sit back and relax this is a long story.>_

* * *

Shimmer of an Angel/ I havent made any changes other then the name but it's still wierd to read your own writting! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Shimmer of an Angel- Yay! Another Chapter! **

**For anyone that reviews… At the end of your review type a 1 if you want Rei to end up with Dark or a 2 if you want Rei to end up with Krad.

* * *

**

In our last chapter…

_Look, lets make this clear now just sit back and relax this is a long story.

* * *

_

I 'sat back' if that's what you want to call it. Okay have it your way, what's your story Shay?> She walked out to the railing without making a noise. At first I thought she was going to lean against the railing, but she didn't. She probably saw me fall through it.

_About 400 hundred years ago, when I first came to this earth I brought another with me. This other was my lover, just earlier he had proposed to me. We had promised to marry me when we reached your Earth. My lover and I had planned to go to the planet Earth for about 4 years and had spent at least 2 years convincing the rest of the Angels to let us go.> _I knew where this was going- A messy romance with lots of love and kisses. At least that's what I thought was going to happen.

_The journey down here was a hard on. Not everyone was together with us leaving many in fact were violently against it.>_ She looked up into the sky a sad look streaked across her face. _Your stars are so pretty, back on the world of Ying and Yang we would walk in our gardens and talk about our marriage. You will never see such a sight in your life timeRei... it was heaven.>_ I frowned. Did Shay mean what I thought she meant. That she came from a heaven? I had never been brought up religiously and didn't really know if there was such a place.

_Yes, we are from what you humans call heaven. It is the most gorgeous place. Look for yourself.> _Images filled my mind in a rush. There where trees made up of little stars. To the west the moon shone to the right the sun sparked. Nether burned you and neither hurt you. You could look strait at the suns flames without even getting little dots all over your sight line. In the middle the most curious thing of all- er… stood is really the only word for it.

The thing was made up of stars and flame, Ying and Yang. Everything opposite was mixed together to make a shape shifting portal.

_This is where you humans enter through death. If you are pure you become an Angel like us. If you are evil you are fed to the sun.>_

What do you mean feed to the sun? Is the sun a gateway to Hell or something?> Shay smiled at my outburst.

_I guess you could call it Hell. Not many go to Hell though. Your world is the gateway in between.> _I opened and closed my mouth silently like a goldfish that's been dropped back in water. >_The world in between… A mix of heaven and hell… When an Angel or devil isn't fully committed to one side it's sent to The Middle Gate to choose. Sometimes people started there life out in one place moved to another and lived in another. Nothing was for sure.>_

_My love and I were walking the milky way- >_

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? YOU CAN'T WALK ON THE MILKY WAY!> Shay pulgged her ears and screwed up her face in pain.

_Are you trying to make me deaf?Let me finish my story. Being Angel's we had the power to walk across the Milky Way, we have seen heaven and you have not. After you see heaven for yourself you see things you never could. Now as I was saying, you remember me telling you that not everyone agreed with us leaving? Well this is when they made there last statement .> _The most horrible images filled my mind, there was blood splattered all over, people were fighting like Hell had been unleashed in all of them. Screams of men and women could be heard. In the middle of this entire fight, Shay and someone I couldn't see clearly lay.

Shay cradled the bleeding body of her lover against her body, her tears splashed on his white face. He was obviously mortally wounded and dieing. His breathes were ragged and his voice was shaky as he whispered his last words.

The man reached up and put a bloody hand on Shays damp cheek, he took his last dieing breath and muttered

"I love you for all of eternity…" It seemed to take hours for the hand to hit the ground. It dragged lightly across her face leaving a trail of red whine **(Blood) **on her already red cheek…

Shay was crying, but not like Rei was crying. Inside her body Rei were shaking like a leaf, tears coursing down her cheeks, not only had Rei seen Shays nightmare...she had lived it. Rei was anther breaking point, her mind was full of thoughts she couldn't control, things she couldn't explain was happening. Rei saw Shays life and she saw hers.

_"Rei... there is much hidden from this world… Not many humans are stable enough to hear this. "_Shay rapped her arms around my shaking form and rocked me back and forth whispering comforting words in my ear.

* * *

Rei's Room

I jerked up sweating as a light knock came on the door. Placing my hand on my forehead I hunched my body over and cried. I couldn't tell what I was crying for all I knew was I was back in my own body when Dark opened the door to my room and slipped inside. I wasn't sure why he was here, in my house, but I could guess that Krad had invited him over.

He gently rapped his arms around me kissing my tears away. Like Shay had, he muttered comforting things as I lay against his warm body. I stopped crying soon afterwards, my face was in his shoulder and I was sitting on his lap. He kissed my neck making me giggle. His kisses trailedup my neck and to my lips.

At first I didn't kiss back I just felt his soft lips against mine and breathed in his almond like sent, but after a little while I kissed back. A tingling sensation came over me as his hands moved up my thighs and onto my back; this all felt right, his body against mine, his soft lips against mine. Everything was disappearing it was just me and Dark in on a bed.

"Dark get Rei, its time for breakfast." Krad's voice brought me back down to earth; I pulled away from Dark my face flushed. He smiled and slipped of my bed his soft voice whispered in my ear.

"Krad and I brought everything down. When your dressed we'll eat breakfast and leave." He opened the door and with one glance back at me he slipped out.

I squealed with joy, what until Star heard about this. I skipped merrily to the bathroom to take a shower. When I got out I decided I had to look extra good just incase.

* * *

In the Kitchen

I was greeted with low whistles. Shay had unwillingly helped me find the perfect outfit. I was wearing low cut, faded jeans that had a patch with a little hamster on the left knee, a black body hugging shirt that showed off my stomach, and makeup. I barely ever wore makeup but Shay had insisted on it so I had.

I had light blue eye shadow and a little bit of mascara and eyeliner. My cheeks were blushed pink and my lips were a light raspberry red. My hair was stylishly down and I had put little star earrings in my ears.

Dark and Krad both scooted over leaving a chair in between them. Krad was wearing all white and Dark all black, it all fit together very nicely. I gave Satoshi puppy eyes and he shrugged; all the same he made room by him. Giving him a thankful smile I sat by him. Breakfast went by way to fast and soon we were sitting in a car on our way to the airport. Dark and Krad were up front and Satoshi and I were in back.

* * *

At the Airport in the Place

Rei is waiting to get on the Plane

Rei- Totally forgetting she and Star were in a fight, bounced over to her with a goofy grin on my face. One look at her brought everything back.

Er- Shay, what do I do?> Shay snorted in laughter.

_Well that's a no brainer! Say you're sorry.>_ I made a mental note to kill Shay and looked Star in the face.

"Look Star, I'm sorry about what I did with Krad and I wont do it again." I stopped there- I couldn't promise I wouldn't do it again! Just last night he was trying to kiss me! Star grinned and hugged me. "You don't have to say your sorry you know." I knew Star would apologies on her own accord.

Mr. Hawk collected all of our stuff and handed us our tickets. "For one week in your one month period in America, you and your group will be living with a family. Please be on your best behavior." The loading bell rang and we all stepped forward to get onto the plane.

Star poked me in the side, "What happened between you and Dark?" I glanced at Dark. He had a big goofy grin plastered to his face and was talking to Krad. I shook my head.

"I'll tell you on the plane, now you tell me; what's going on between you and Satoshi?"

Star went from red to super red in a matter of seconds. I raised my eyebrows- Star acted this way, or use to, when we about Krad. I squealed with delight,

"So you and Satoshi are getting on?" Star shook her head and my face fell a little.

"But why not?" Star was one of those people who 'just did it.' My smile returned when she got redder- if that was possible.

"Well Satoshi invited me to…"

* * *

**Shimmer of an Angel- Sorry that probably isn't any longer then the last one- but please review any ways! Ha! A cliffhanger for those who read this! **

**For anyone that reviews… At the end of your review type a 1 if you want to end up with Dark or a 2 if you want Rei to end up with Krad.**


	4. Chapter 4

In the last chapter…

"_So you and Satoshi are getting on?" Star shook her head and my face fell a little._

"_But why not?" Star was one of those people who 'just did it.' My smile returned when she got redder- if that was possible._

"_Well Satoshi invited me to…"_

"Well Satoshi invited me to dinner onthe weekend!" My draw dropped. So that's why Satoshi had that mood swing!

"He actually asked you? I thought you liked Krad? Did you say yes? Where are you guys planning to go? Are you two going out yet?" I bombarded Star with questions until she held up her hands in mock defeat,

"I'll tell you all about it okay?" I smiled and nodded, it was good to be with a friend again.

"Yes he asked me, I did like Krad but he likes you to much to notice, I told him I would think about it, I don't know where we will be going, and no we arnt going out yet." I grinned.

"Key word there Star, yet."

We passed through our second medal detector and headed to the loading area. Truthfully I had never been on a plane and was nervous about it. I was about to comment to Star when to strong arms pulled me into a shadow.

I was expecting Dark but found Krad instead. He pressed his body against mine smiling like an imp. The same giddy feel I had got last night came over my body and Shay smiled. I didn't know how I could tell she was smiling- I guess that comes with the curse.

_ Excuse me Rei?I am not a curse! You depend on me as much as I depend on you!> _Krad watched my eyes as he leaned down and pressed his lips gently to mine. My mind froze up.

Shay took over, not my body but my actions. My arms (under Shays control) slipped around his neck and I ran my hands through his golden hair. He slipped his hands around my wait, just above my ass and pulled me closer.

SHAY STOP IT!> I was mentally pulling Shay away from Krad. Shay ignored my and kissed back, pressing her body against his. The kiss was becoming more passionate as I stroked his soft hair. He smelled of vanilla… He took this as encouragement and parted his lips slightly, running his tongue over my top lip. Shay- or me, or both of us shivered- not in a bad way but in a, well, a good way. He begged an entrance into my mouth without pulling away, moving his tongue to my bottom lip. I didn't fight it but I didn't welcome it either.

His hands moved to the upper part of my back where they came to a halt. Lots of things happed at once. Dark and Star called out my name. The lady at the counter told us it was time to board the plane and Shay gave control back to me. I didn't want to hurt Krad so I pretended to be looking for Star. He kissed my neck and let me go. I walked over to Star- it took me everything I had not to run to her.

She took one glance at my flushed face and Krad moving out of the shadows and nodded. She knew I needed to talk to her. It was just one of those things that happened after being a friend to someone for 7 years. On the outside it may have looked like I was focusing completely on Star, but on the inside I was yelling at Shay.

HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME, SHAY? THIS IS MY BODY!> Shay plugged her ears and told me to shut up.

_ Look Rei, you weren't about to do anything about it and I decided to give you some help.>_

HELP? SHAY, JUST THIS MORNING I WAS KISSING DARK! I _LIKED_ IT WHEN I WAS KISSING DARK!> Shay rolled her eyes and smiled.

_ But you liked it when we kissed Krad too.>_

_ WE_ DIDN'T KISS ANYBODY! YOU VIOLATED MY BODY AND KISSED KRAD!> Shay rolled her shoulders and shrugged, brushing my comment off like it was a bit of dust. I wasn't done yelling at her but I had reached Star and had to stop our conversation. Star looked me in the eye without any emotion.

"Did he… you know- did he kiss you?" I blushed; just 10 minutes ago we had been fighting about Krad- I didn't want to tell her anything so I nodded. To my surprise she didn't look mad at all. "So he finally kissed you huh? Who did you like more, Krad or Dark?" My eyes widened with shock.

"Star, did Dark tell you…" Star nodded and beamed.

Mental note to self, kill Dark.

"You're kidding? Dark told you?" Shay just shook her head at my dumbfounded look.

I walked silently by her as we, er- walked onto the plane. It was a big plane with two seats in each row, so you could lean all the way back if you wanted to. I was going to sit by Star but she shook her head. When I shot her a confused look she pointed at my ticket. Hers read D12 mine read A1.

"Star please, I do NOT want to sit with someone else." I didn't know who I would be sitting with but I had a pretty good guess. My guess was confirmed when Krad's voice called over the wad of people.

"I'm sitting in C5, which seat are you sitting Dark?" I felt a little relived at the fact I wouldn't be sitting with Krad. After our little kiss in the lobby I wasn't keen to sit by him. That relief went away before it had come when I heard Dark say "A2."

Oh crap!> I hadn't directed this to Shay but she picked up on it anyway.

_ So, you like Dark too?> _I jumped slightly at her voice but sat down in 'A1' with a huff. Dark sat next to placing a hand on my thigh- not what I was hoping for.

Er Shay? This would be a great time for an idea.> Shay didn't answer to my call raight away, after words I wished she hadn't spoken at all.

_Kiss him, or tell him you like Krad more.>_

"So I'm sitting next to you, am I?" He asked. He moved his hand to the arm rest and propped it up there. I was a slight shade of pink and was looking away.

"Oh goody-goody gumdrops." I muttered under my breath. I knew for a fact Dark wouldn't let a chance like this go to waste. He watched me for a few seconds before he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. I felt like I was falling into his eyes. They were the most beautiful things I had ever seen. They were soft and warm, not much different from Krad's…

WAIT, DON'T GO THERE! DO NOT COMPARE DARK TO KRAD!> I knew by this point that Shay liked Krad more then Dark, and I liked Dark more then Krad. Why I was so confused between them was another story.

Oh great, half of me wants Krad the other half wants Dark. This is going to be on hell of a trip.> Shay muttered darkly.

* * *

Darks POV

I watched her expression soften then harden like she was remembering something nasty. The feeling that was flowing threw my hand was so familiar, almost too familiar, even so I couldn't pin point it.

She was looking strait at me, but her mind was somewhere else. Not on me but on something else. She seemed to be having some inner battle with herself… She only got that look when she was thinking about Krad and me… - of course! It was like putting Ying and Yang together, it fit to perfectly. Krad had kissed her like I had earlier. I couldn't believe it, Krad was my computation?

I mentally cursed my luck, now Krad had the upper hand. How was I suppose to show my feelings to her when my best friend was doing the same thing? I knew I had her for about three hours- was that enough? Sure I liked her, but that would have to wait. Something was going on within her and it wasn't going to be easy to find out what.

Flashback

"_Shit Dark! She has it!" Krad was pacing back and forth in the kitchen all humor gone form his face. I knew he was talking about an alter ego, but what was I supposes to say? Ya I know? We couldn't do anything about it, not until she told us the Angels name. _

"_Krad calm down, we don't know for sure! For all we know she could talk to herself!" I grimaced as Krad spun around his eyes flashing dangerously._

"_My sister is NOT mad Dark." He spat out my name in disgust. I smirked and leaned lazily back in my chair._

"_Hm, that's funny. Last time I checked she wasn't your sister." Krad's face went from mad to furious in a matter of seconds. About 7 years ago Krad and Satoshi had adopted Rei. I still didn't know why, but I did know he was very protective over her._

"_What would you know?" Krad was ready to hit me, I could tell by the crazed look in his eyes. For the last 400 years Krad and I had been trying to kill each other. It wasn't until Daiskue and Satoshi figured out a way to get us our own body that we came onto talking terms. _

"_Er Krad- remember this is about Rei's alter ego, okay?" I was testing the water. If Krad was going to hit me, he would do it now. He didn't- but he did glare like old times. Satoshi jumped off the counter and crossed his arms, leaning against it instead._

"_Dark, I need a word with Krad, why don't you go wakeRei up?" I nodded and left. This was my chance, get the upper hand. Reiwas not a prize to be won but if I wasn't careful Krad would get her affection before I did._

End of Flashback

* * *

Rei's POV

Dark let go of my face and flashed me a smile.

"There, you looked at me. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" I smiled and tapped him on the nose lightly.

As long as this is going on I might as well have some fun with it. Shay shook her and said nothing.

"It was harder then it looked." I whispered. He brought his face close to mine.

_ How many people are you going to kiss within a period of two hours? >_I couldn't tell if Shay was angry with me or being sarcastic. _Look, it's going to come down to this. Both boys will expect something from you, and might even say it in front of the other. There is no way this is going to end up pretty. Chose one and stick to them.> _I took a second to think about this, Dark still hadn't kissed me, even though I could feel his breath on my face.

Shay, I don't know. I can't choose between them! I think I like Dark but then I get near Krad and I think I like him!> Shay shook her head- she had been doing that a lot lately.

_ We can talk about this later, for now, get Dark to back off.> _Dark didn't kiss me fully just on the tip of my nose. He knew what it felt like to fight with your alter ego, he use to do it all the time. He could tell I needed a friend more then anything right now and pulled me into a hug.

His smell filled my nose, making it tingle in a weird way. Everything way fuzzy all that mattered was he was hugging me.

* * *

Plane ride

Not a lot happened- if you don't include the fact that Dark pored his soda all over Krad on his way to the bathroom, and Krad trying to violently beat the shit out of him. **(A.N: Can you peacefully beat the shit out of someone?) **Dark didn't say a lot to me, he smiled and made eye contact- but nothing more. I couldn't tell if I was disappointed or not. Shay decided this was a good time for our conversation to take place.

_ Look Rei, the emotions you feel towards both of them are muddled together. We're the same people now.> _

So we share a soul?> for the umpteenth time, Shay shook her head.

_ I don't think so. Just mind, thoughts and body, I think.>_ I didn't reply- but I didn't need to, we could read each others thoughts. Even though I doubted Shay would be able to make any sense of them. She sighed,

_T hink about it, we can talk later> _Not much happened after that. Just a lot of sleeping really.

* * *

Landing in America

We all meet outside of the plane in the lobby with Mr. Hawk. He smiled at our nervous faces and said a few things,

"Okay, your family is going to pick you up in 5 minutes. Check all of your bags, and say goodbye to your friends. Have fun. Your families are out in the lobby with signs that have your names on them. Don't have too much fun, and don't get in trouble!"" With that said he turned on his heel and left. There were a great many tears between people and even more smiles. I tugged on Dark's sleeve then Krad's after a very excided hug with Star and pulled both of them over to the lobby.

As Mr. Hawk said, our "family" was there, holding a sign that said **"Rei Dark Krad." **A tall girl- I estimated about 5'4 was holding the sign trying to beat a little girlwithgoaldenon her left. The woman behind them frowned and slapped the taller girls hand down.

I walked/strutted over with Dark and Krad on either side of me, to the family. The girl looked up and for the first time I got a good look at her. She was tall, pale, with green eyes (more of a hazel green. Not one color really.), and long brown hair that had been died a dark shade of red and had bright orange streaks in it. She was pale and looked like she would never tan, with freckles littering her body. I smiled hesitantly at her and she beamed back with a lopsided grin. The little girl stabbed her in her side and she leaned down. Striating back up her eyebrows were arched, as she shook her head I was reminded of Shay.

"Hello." She said setting down the sign. "You must be Rei. I'm Ericka Miller." She stuck her hand out and I took it with a grin that matched hers. A tall man, with the same green eyes and the same brown hair (the hair that wasn't red) smiled at Dark and Krad. Dark smiled back without a second in between. He stepped forward and said in a very commanding voice- not a voice that you would expect from a sergeant, but commanding all the same.

"You must be Dark and Krad." Dark, in a VERY cocky way saluted him. The man laughed out loud. "I'm Frank Miller, this is my wife Michèl Miller, my oldest daughter Ericka, my youngest daughter Darby." He paused to take a breath and I looked at this Darby person. She was short, and not very old, 11 at most. Her eyes were a warm blue that looked almost angelic with her long wavy, golden hair. She was tan- unlike Ericka and also had a collection of freckles. She was snapped back to reality by Frank's voice. "And this is my son Kenneth." A boy I hadn't seen smiled and gave a slight wave. He looked a lot like Frank. He had Black hair and green eyes- though he had his mothers chin.

Ericka walked besides me helping me with my luggage, leaving Darby and Kenneth to help with Krad's and Dark's. The car ride was fairly short and before long we were pulling up to a HUGE house- well it wasn't really a house more like a mansion really. It was at least 2 sizes bigger then mine back home. The garden was huge and full of exotic plants- immediately giving away this families love for growing things.

Each of the Miller children was put in charge of one person. Luckily Ericka was my partner/guide, Darby was a bit to bouncey and bubbly for my taste. She led me up two flights of steps first to show me to my room. She pointed at a door that had signs that said "Keep out" and "Bite me" and had a STOP sign on it. "This is my room, all the way a the end are the boys rooms and downstairs is Darby's." That left about- what 20 more rooms. "You can sleep in anyone you want."

I nodded and slipped into the on across from Ericka's, gasping at what was inside. The room was huge. A master bed withbaby bluesheets was in the right side beside it a desk with a HUGE aquarium behind it. The whole left wall had tropical fish swimming through it, making it exotic with color. A sheep fuzz rug was sprawled across the floor. And a wide screen T.V. complete with surround sound system sat innocently in the corner across from the bed. Two doors branched off from the middle room. One belong to a HUGE closet, which held more clothing and shoes then I had ever seen. The other door led to a gigantic bathroom. A Hot tub, and a bathtub (one of those Jacuzzis with shower heads.) A huge mirror with makeup of all sorts was neatly placed around it.

"Err- Sorry about all this stuff." It was obvious she felt really bad about having so much money. I giggled, and then burst out laughing. The confused and guilty look melted into a light laugh. Shay was laughing in the back of my mind.

Later I collapsed on my new bed sinking down into it with a content sigh. We had finished dinner and been sent to bed to get ready for the big day tomorrow. I was just closing my eyes when the door creaked open. Immediately the hairs on the back of my head stood up and my body tensed. Shay was up and at 'um too, bouncing lightly on her feet like a cat ready to pounce. The person walked towards my bed, footsteps muffled by the rug.

A hand grabbed my shoulder another covering my mouth in a great hurry- I screamed into the hand, and fought the person but they had me pinned to the bed. A shade of moonlight slipped across my bed and it was cast across the persons face. I gasped when I saw the face of-

**Shimmer of an Angel- Cliffy! Now you all have to read the next chapter! Thanks all of you who support all this. Please review with ideas of what to do and where they should go!**

**PLZ REVIEW WITH IDEAS OF WHAT TO DO AND WHERE YOU SHOULD GO! 3 reviews mean another chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shimmer of an Angel- I'm getting a good amount of reivew for this and I'm sorry for all the mistakes in it but I have to talk to my beta and I havent in a long time.**

Inoure- I cant decide either! Make up your mind- please...

Alchemistangel- Updating! Oh and I wanted to ask you if you are still reading Bringing you Down, if not thats okay i was just wondering.

pyro the dark angel- Close but this is the last chapter I had up last time!

Shimmering Solitude- I know, I havent been really cheakin for them, just fixing it from last time I posted it!

If I forgot anyone I'm sorry!

In the last chapter…

* * *

_I was just closing my eyes when the door creaked open. Immediately the hairs on the back of my head stood up and my body tensed. Shay was up and at 'um too, bouncing lightly on her feet like a cat ready to pounce. The person walked towards my bed, footsteps muffled by the rug. _

_A hand grabbed my shoulder another covering my mouth in a great hurry- I screamed into the hand, and fought the person but they had me pinned to the bed. A shade of moonlight slipped across my bed and it was cast across the persons face. I gasped when I saw the face of-

* * *

_

A shade of moonlight slipped across my bed and it was cast across the persons face. I gasped when I saw the face of Krad. Shay nearly burst with joy- I nearly burst with surprise. He slipped his hand away from my mouth and smiled from above me. It was at this point I noticed where Krad was sitting- well not exactly sitting, but was on me.

Like he could read minds he slipped off my waist, his hands still pinning me down.

_ Sorry Rei but I'm about to have my fun!> _This wasn't the full truth and I knew it. I my state of shock I had forgotten to close my mind off- but Shay hadn't. The familiar tingle of Shay taking over filled my body- but this time it was a lot stronger. Where I once laid Shay laid with a smug smirk on her face.

Krad's eyes went from shocked to amused. A cocky grin played across his pale face, his hair fell across his face brushing softly against Shays face.

* * *

Krad's POV

I knew on the day we adopted her she had an alter ego. Satoshi had told me not to fall for her- both sides would have to love him, not just one. I didn't know if I was ready to face this side of her. Not yet anyways. Even so I had to use everything to my advantage and starting at the alter ego wouldn't hurt anyone or thing.

But something held me back, like memories tugging at the back of my mind. Something I couldn't point out- it was to muddled.

* * *

Shays POV

Krad was a legend in my land- as was Dark. I hadn't let Rei in on the secret identities of these two yet- she wasn't ready to handle it yet-Key word there- yet. I spent hours after hours hidden in her body thinking about him. When I landed on Earth they had erased all my memories of my previous life- for the last 400 years me and my hosts had collected all my memories and found all of them- all but one. I knew everything about him, everything except how he looked that is.

It all came flooding back know- this was him! It had to be! The same hair, eyes, body, mind- tears of realization flooded my eyes. He was dead, remade, and remodeled. They had given him a second chance in the world in-between to find love- and he had, just not for me.

I slipped my arms out of his grip and pulled him on top of me kissing him passionately.

* * *

Krad's POV

Her soft lips against mine was a surprise- a pleasant one though. I was making progress towards ReiI pressed my lips against hers my hands slipping slowly around her slim waist. Her arms slipped without hesitation around my neck as she pulled me closer to her. She parted her lips slightly and ran her tongue across my bottom lip- causing me to shiver. A door slamming shut cased me to jerk up- breaking the kiss.

Her bottom lip poked out in a silent pout as I slipped off of her, closing the door gently behind me.

* * *

Rei'sPOV

About 5 minutes later I had officially chewed Shay out and was lying on the bed again, finally going to sleep. I didn't know how long my eyes had been shut but for the second time that night my door slipped open. Like Krad the person crept across the rug and to the bed. They sat on the edge of the bed and watched me.

I knew for a fact it couldn't be Krad- Krad doesn't have purple hair. He stroked my cheek slowly and I was perfectly content with that- but like all guys are, he wasn't content with it. He leaned forward towareds my face. His breath was warm against my skin.

"Krad told me." The words I had been dooming came out of Darks pink lips. I tried to pull away but Dark rapped his arms around my waist and for the second time that night, I was kissed.

This kiss was different some how. A little shock ran through my body making me shiver. As much as I would regrtet this I pushed Dark gently away. A pout remained on his lips as I lead him to the door, this time I leaned up to him.

"Not tonight, tomarrow." With that I shut the door behind me and slipped back onto my bed. I fealt giddy and excited, like a two year old with a slab of chocolate- except this wasn't chocolate this was Dark.

* * *

The next morning

I slipped lazily out of bed, yawning. The best showers, as Ericka had told me, were in the bathrooms across the hall. I slipped into the one next to Ericka, which said "Touch this door and you will die!"

I slipped out of PJ's and threw them down the laundry shoot stepping into the shower, which automatically turned on. At first the waster shocked me but after a few seconds it felt good. The water was quite and so was the rest of the house- at least that's what I thought.

From the bathroom besides me I heard a radio station, a song started. It wasn't the type of song I was practically looking for after last night, but I could live with it.

_There you go  
You're always so right  
It's all a big show  
It's all about you_

_You think you know  
What everyone needs  
You always take time  
To criticize me_

I smiled in a knowing way- this song "Shut Up" was popular in America. As I listened a voice joined in- the voice was Ericka's.

_It seems like everyday  
I make mistakes  
I just can't get it right _

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

She was surprisingly good at singing and this song was perfect for her- even if she was singing in the shower. I laughed quietly but she heard me.

"Hey don't laugh at me, this is my favorite song!"

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

I sighed, shaking my head and grabbed the apple scented shampoo. **(A.N: sorry, I love apples)**

_There you go  
You never ask why  
It's all a big lie  
Whatever you do_

_You think you're special  
But I know, and I know  
And I know, and we know  
That you're not_

The soap ran down my body as I listened to the song humming absent mindedly to it. Shay rolled over in my mind, grumbling about idiots and there singing.

_You're always there to point  
Out my mistakes  
And shove them in my face _

It's like I'm the one  
You love to hate  
But not today

Rinsing the soap out of my hair I moved onto conditioner.

I wonder what we're doing today…

_So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down  
Is gonna bring me down _

Will never bring me down

_ Were you not listening last night? We're going to on a shopping spree around town!> _Shay was fully awake now and was having her morning grumpy hour.

_Don't tell me who I should be  
And don't try to tell me what's right for me  
Don't tell me what I should do  
I don't wanna waste my time  
I'll watch you fade away _

So shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down

Did the guys agree to go?> Shay rolled her eyes and I started to wash my body slowly waiting for an answer.

_ Not Without without protest.>_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Don't wanna hear it  
Get out, get out, get out  
Get out of my way  
Step up, step up, step up  
You'll never stop me  
Nothing you say today  
Is gonna bring me down_

I sighed and gave in to the urge to sing along, the last lines were together- me and Ericka.

_Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Bring me down  
shut up, shut up, shut up  
Won't bring me down_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up_  
_  
_I stopped the water and slipped into a towel, tottering back to my room. I was going to wear just a boring pair of jeans but Shay said no.

_T he stuff you wear is horrible! I'm choosing this time!> _When Shay was done I was wearing black flared jeans and a white shirt with a moon in the middle of it.

"Rei it's time to go shopping!" I sighed and slid down the banister and ran out the door. Before I could pull the door open Dark opened it and bowed, his amethyst eyes locked into mine and I blushed. When I slid into the car Dark slid in on my right side. I was expecting to see Ericka on my left by nearly shrieked out no when I saw Krad instead.

* * *

**Shimmer of an Angel- Nothing really happened that chapter but I still would like reviews. I need ideas of were they are in America. The part about Ericka will go into more detail later.**

**I'm looking for 4 reviews on this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait- I just got back home

In the last Chapter…

"_Rei it's time to go shopping!" I sighed and slid down the banister and ran out the door. Before I could pull the door open Dark opened it and bowed, his amethyst eyes locked into mine and I blushed. Then I slid into the car Dark slid in on my right side. I was expecting to see Ericka on my left by nearly shrieked out no when I saw Krad instead._

My shriek was muffed by the door being slammed shut, I jumped.

_ That was pathetic! >_Okay so that was pathetic, but what could I say? My nerves were totally smashed after all the action- er, stuff that happened last night.

What would you do? Last night you were kissing Krad like your life depended on it and- >Shay cut me off.

_ If I'm not mistaken Rei> _She said in a tone that could freeze hell in a matter of milliseconds _You told your precious Dark that you would continue your little mating season tonight.> _I was in a state of pure shock.

What in the world the matter with you Shay?> I was totally confused. Shay shrugged and cut the connection off leaving me to deal with Krad and Dark.

Luckily downtown San Francisco was only a 5 minute drive, even so by the time we had gotten there the awkward silence that had filled the car was killing me. I had to resist the killer urge to jump over Dark and fly out the door and into the nearest shop when Dark opened the door.But it was just my luck that the street was on Darks side and he shut the door in my face to narrowly miss being run over by a car. I turned slowly to Krad's side inching out, it seemed like there was miles on end to get there! When I did the miles had ran out to fast- way to fast.

Like a perfect gentleman Krad held the door open, with that adorable smile on his face-

Wait- hold everything. Did I just call Krad cute- adorably cute?> I nearly passed out. I like Dark! I know I do!> I almost screamed out loud.

_ Rei,did I forget to tell you we are the same person? I see your thoughts, sometimes you see mine. I feel what you feel, you feel what I fee->_

WHAT!> I couldn't help it, why in the world would we share feelings?

_ Never mind, I never said anything…> _with that Shay cut connection for the second time that day. I slid off the car seat and took my first step into San Francisco. Not even 2 steps away from the car, it took off, leaving us to deal with the dirt it left. I let out a worried breath when Ericka grabbed my arm and pulled me into an ice cream shop.

The guys were already seated and had ice cream cones; I swear if Krad didn't have blond hair I would have taken him for Dark's brother! Not only did they have the same hurry-up- I'm-dieing-to-eat-this-ice-cream looks, but they both looked up with the same glint in there eye. Flipping her red hair over her shoulder Ericka walked me up to the ice cream stand, almost ready to bounce out of her skin- it was like she had never eaten ice cream before!

"What flavor do you want?"

Well at least she bothered to ask. I grinned at her happiness, if all it took was ice cream to make the world as happy as she was right now; the inventor of ice cream would have all the money in the world.

"I'll have Strawberry!" Ericka skipped over to the ice cream stand (whatever you call that) and ordered for us.

"We'll have a cookie dough ice cream and astrawberry ice cream." The boy behind the counter winked at us and grabbed two HUGE waffle cones.

"So Ericka; who's your friend?" I turned to Ericka in a rush and gave her the who-the-hell-is-this-and-how-the-hell-does-he-know-you look. She flinched.

"This is Rei, she's a Japanese student, along with those bimbos." Shay snorted and I suppressed a giggle. "Rei this is Nero." I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose in distaste.

"The same crazy Nero that tried to burn Rome?" Ericka snickered and paid for our ice creams.

"That's not his real name, that's Tiger, I'll tell you later why it's Nero." We shuffled over to the guys who were nearly bursting with the urge to shovel the ice cream down there throats.

Ericka walked extra slow, probably to make the guys suffer. I sighed and speed up- why make them suffer? Ericka grabbed my arm and pulled me back pretending to talk to Nero she gave me a baby pout.

"Why are you doing that?" I sighed- Americans, they never understood anything. The door opened admitting a tall girl that looked 1 year older. She had really long black hair about to her butt, big blue eyes like the color of the sea on a nice day, A nice body um... there was no other way to put it- she had a tan a dancer's body.

"Who's that?" I was generally curious like any other girl would be. Nero answered for Ericka.

"I know she lives in Wyoming and she is tan...shut up go with it." He was very quick with the shut up. "I can't remember her name though." Ericka rolled her eyes.

_ honestly can a person roll there eyes more obviously?> _I mentally shook my head.

That was the whole point Shay.> Shay smirked in the devilish way she does.

Duh> there was nothing I could say to that- so I kept my mouth shut.

"Her name is Trinity Belcourt, Nero." I started to shift my ice cream into my other hand when something hit me. It was just a bump- but a very hard bump. It sent my Ice cream to the floor, where it splattered; I spun around to see who had bumped me. The girl Trinity had a look of horror on her face- but it was nothing like Dark and Krad's. It looked like they had just lost a best friend.

"I'm so sorry!" With that said we- me, Ericka, and Trinity- spent the next 3 minuets cleaning up the mess.

Trinity offered to buy me a new cone and I was about to agree when Dark and Krad interrupted.

"No!" It was like a stereo system, in tact and harmony. "I'm going to replace it, so you can go now." It was really weird hearing them talk at the same time.

"Err- if you say so." Trinity looked uncertain. They nodded and hustled her away.

"What are you doing?"

_ Stating the obvious are we? >_

Note to self- Kill Shay.

_ hey- that's not nice! >_I let Dark and Krad pull me over to the ice cream parlor without noticing they were arguing over who would buy me ice cream.

"Fine let Rei choose."

"Choose what?"

_ Nope, wrong answer>_

Shut up>

_I ce Cream Rei! who will buy it for you> _

"Oh um…" The intent stares from them were beginning to scare me. Ericka came to my rescue.

"That's okay, I'll buy-" Nero's green eyes lit up as he hastily interrupted.

"The cone is on the house." Krad looked ready to punch him- I swear if Dark hadn't got to it first he would have. Ericka looked past appalled as Dark nailed Nero- I wasn't much better off. It took all the will I had not to slap Dark and demand for him to say sorry. I was glowering in anger-

Who the hell does he think he is? He can't go around punching anyone he wants!> I took a ragged breath and helped Nero to his feet along with the help of Ericka. I flinched at the look on her face- unlike me she had no self control. She grabbed Dark tightly by the ear and pulled him out of the shop Krad and I following in her wake.

If I was thankful for anything it was that I wasn't in Darks place. I doubted I would ever see anyone so mad in my life time- ever again. She was positively steaming!

_ Rei>_Shay said in a warning voice. _You need to stop her before Dark holds her down!> _If it was any other time I would of laughed but at a time like this- I was pretty sure laughing could be the death of me.

Need an idea Shay!> Shay didn't even think about an answer.

_ First get Ericka to stop, then you guys can go shopping- okay?> _Ericka was passed pissed, Dark was to the point of cowering in a corner.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? HE'S MY FRIEND DARK! HE WAS BEING NICE!"

_ Get her before he replies!> _Shay warned me_. She's not going to like what he says…> _I grabbed Ericka's arm and dragged her away. I might look small but I was very strong!

"Ericka its okay- Dark's going to go say sorry and were going to go shopping- how's that sound?" She took deep breaths calming herself.

"He better go say sorry or I'll-"

"He _will _go say sorry- wont you Dark." The last words were a statement- not a question. Dark was smart- at least, smarter then he looked. He nodded and walked back in the shop and I pulled Ericka away as fast as I could.

**This was a short chappy if you have any ideas I'm willing to take them!**


End file.
